The Doll Girl
by suPer HaPPy BUNny
Summary: For all her life she was told to sit down and do nothing, like a doll on display. But when a stranger comes, will he free her from her misery or break her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doll Girl**

This is my first story so don't be to mean on the reviews but do criticize. **I need to learn**.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto because I can not draw but I do own this story.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Sit down,don't speak unless spoken to, and don't do anything that will disrupt this meeting._

Those were the words my father always told me before his buisness meetings. I was five when my mother died, ever since that day my father always brought me were he had his meetings. I never understood why, I just thought he was worried to leave me alone. My neighbor a.k.a my best friend Temari thinks that he is just to cheap to buy me a nanny or something. Now that I'm 17 he still brings me. I never really mind going with my father. I love him, but at times... well most of the times h is so distant and cold hearted and it breaks my heart. Being quite and doing nothing became a habit of mine. It made me shy and Ten Ten ,who is also a good friend, always calls me the living doll. Sometimes I believe her even though she is just kidding.

My name?

Hyuga Hinata

My personality?

Shy, timid, easy to talk to(well that's what my friends says), and easily controlled.

But all of that will change when I meet him. Hopefully.

**Well this is my story. ****It is sort of like a introduction of what you will be reading...if I get any reviews. Please review or you will never know what will happen.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto characters **

**

* * *

  
**

_Where am I? What is this place? I-I can't move. Somebody please help me!_

_Pathetic. Such a waist of space. You're nothing but a fragile doll which I control._

_Fa- father why? _

RING

*gasp* Thank goodness it was only a dream. I grabbed myself shaking. I never thought a single dream could make someone so nervous.

"Hinata, come on it's time for breakfast." Hanabi said as I saw her head threw my door. "Are you all right? You're sweating like crazy."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute okay." I smiled at Hanabi and she left my room so I could get ready for school. When I went downstairs I saw my father waiting for me. Chills ran threw my spine as he spoke my name.

"Hinata, remember there is another meeting today. I already bought a new kimono for you so get ready after school." He spoke without even looking into my eyes. I wonder if he knows how much this hurts me. "Hinata, are you listening?" He was staring alright, but it was cold and meaningless.

"Dad why can't Hinata just skip this meeting and hang out with me. I mean you always take her and I barley get to spend time with her." Hanbi looked at my direction and winked. I smiled to show my thanks. "So what do you say, please." Hanabi started to look him with puppy dog eyes.

"No." he said it so cold and flat.

"You two should hurry or we'll be late for the first day of school." I turn around and saw Neji grabbing a piece of toast.

"Good morning nii-san" I bowed in respect. I really can't help being polite. After I said my good byes to father we left to school.

When we got out of the limo(Hanabi wanted to look fancy today) I saw Ino and Ten Ten well actually herd them yelling about something. Oh dear.

"NO!"

"Why not?!"

"I will not let you guys call me pig, pigster, or pigenstien in public! You need to pick another nickname for me."

"Come on Ino. You said our nick-names should have something about us and your name does mean pig." A pink haired girl intervened in the fight.

"Um, good morning everyone." I hate it when they fight.

"HINATA!" My friends said in unison and jumped on top of me, making us fall to the ground.

"DOG PILE!" Hanabi yelled as she joined us on the floor. Neji just stood and watched as we laughed like crazy.

"Hinataaa! Ten Ten and Sakura are giving me horrible nick-names. You are my only hope, please you make up a name for me." Ino said whining and was rubbing her cheek against mine which got me off guard. I blushed a deep color red and was sure Ino felt the heat from my face.

"Well what do you want it to be like?" So this is what they were fighting about. Most of the time, there fights were pointless but that only made me love my friends more.

"OMG! Hinata you didn't stutter!" Ten Ten yelled and stood as the others gasped. I started blushing from the attention I am getting.

"Yeah but she still blushes like crazy." Everyone turned around to look at the person who said that. It was Temari and beside her was Shikamaru.

"TEMARI!" All my friends who were on me went to Temari.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru walked to Neji. "How do you put up with this."

"I don't"

"Everyone stop. No more distractions. Hinata tell me what is my nick name."

"What are you talking about." I saw confusion on Temari's face. I felt bad for her, but I barley new what is going on myself.

"We are giving everyone a nickname. We already pick your's out Temari. It's spunky." Ten Ten gives the worst nicknames.

"What! No. I don't want to be called that."

"I think it's cute." Everyone was starring at Shikimaru as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright fine." I giggled at Temari. She was so in love with Shikimaru, it was adorable.

"Alright Hinata, I gave you enough time, now tell me my name. It has to sound like me."

"Well how about miss piggy. Like from the Muppet's. She is funny and very stylish just like you. "

"Hm. Miss piggy. I like it. Thank you Hinata you're a life saver." Ino said giving me a huge hug and again I turned beet red.

"Hey Ten Ten what is your nickname?" Temari said walking up to Ten Ten

"Well mine is bun bun, Sakura is bubble gum, and Hinata is baby doll."

"Hey what about us!" Kiba yelled waking toward us. Shino, Choji, and Lee were following behind.

"You are"-

**Ring **the bell interrupted Ten Ten.

"Sorry but we have to go later." Temari grabbed my hand and pulled me to our class.

**After School **

"Sorry, but I can't go with you my father has another meeting." I saw the look on Temari's face. Her facial expression looked rejected. Tamari is my best friend and she was my only friend until we met the others. I didn't want to disappoint her. Then my eyes started to tear up. I saw the concern on her face so I tried to turn around hiding myself from her. But she just turned me around.

"I-I'm so so-so sorry I don't want to disappoint you " Then tears started to run down my cheeks. Why am I so weak?

"Hinata, no don't cry. It's fine I'm not disappointed. See." she put on a huge smile, but I can tell it was fake. "Please don't cry. You can go to your fathers stupid meeting this time but next time, you are mine okay?" She said wiping the tears from my face. Then she embraced me into a huge hug.

"Yes. Thank you so much." I really don't deserve a friend as good as her.

"Okay you better go." She let go of me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good bye spunky" I said playfully.

"See you later baby doll." she had a grin on her face and I giggled. When I went home Hanabi helped me get ready for father's meeting. I wonder why Hanabi doesn't have to go to the meetings as well. I shrugged the question off as the hair dresser father sent for me was asking me how I want my hair.

When I went to the limousine, father was there as usual. He just sat there his eyes closed and frowning. I looked at my lap thinking what kinds of conversations we could have.

"How was the hair dresser?" he said. His eyes were still closed.

"Huh. Oh um sh she is ju just fine fa father." Curse my stuttering. Well he did catch me off guard. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. I took a deep breath and spoke. "She was so nice and did an excellent job on my hair." I tried to flaunt my hair but when he open his eyes I froze. This is the first time he looked at me in this whole ride.

"It looks nice. Well, it should I paid her good money." I smiled at him. Even though it doesn't sound like it, I'm sure its his way of a compliment.

"Mister Hyuga, Miss Hyuga we are here." The driver told us. When we went out father told me the usual and we went inside.

"Hiashi, long time no see" A strange man came and shook my fathers hand. Then he looked at me.

"You must be Hinata am I right?" I nod my head. "So nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Hinata this is Uchiha Fugaku. He owns a business in America." My father said to inform me.

I bowed down. "Very nice to meet you."

"Polite. You raised her good Hiashi." I blushed from the compliment. Then two guys came in. Both looked around my age. "I would like you to meet my son Sasuke and his friend Naruto Uzimaki."

* * *

**Hey I am sorry for taking a long time for the 2 chp but I don't have enough reviews. So unless you want me to stop writing this story I want at least 5 more reviews. Thanks for reading! Oh yeah if you have any ideas for the guys names please share.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's. Sorry for the long update but you know I had stuff to do people to meet places to go. Plus I had a major writers block. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope I get more reviews after this chapter. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

"I would like you to meet my son Sasuke and his friend Naruto Uzimuki."

"Pleasure to meet you two." My father said.

Fugaku-san looked around and he seemed a bit disapointed.

"I'm sorry but it seems like Itachi wasn't able to make it today."he said mainly to my father.

"That's to bad. I would have like meet the heir of the Uchiha corporation." My eyes glanced over to the other two boys. They're both handsome. Especially the dark haired one. I assume that one is Sasuke.

I look at two boys comparing one to the other. The blond seems happier and kinder than Sasuke. I think his name is Naruto. I think he noticed me looking at him because when he looked at me he gave me a fox like grin. A small blush crept on my face.

"You're Hinata right? Wow, you're cuter than I thought." My blush deepens as Naruto keeps looking at me.

"Now that we are done with the introduction, can we get to the meeting now?" My father said impatiently.

"Now Hiashi. Your not going to let them stay at the meeting with us are you? They are still young so they need to go out and have fun." A man with long white hair said walking toward us. He walked up to me and lifted my hand.

"So this is your beautiful daughter." he said as he lowered his head to kiss my hand. "My name is Jiraya and I am honored to meet someone as gorgeous as you." I blushed at his words and I slowly take my hand away from him.

"Pervert" Naruto said in a cough. I tried not to laugh.

"What did you say?!" I jumped a little, startled at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Can we please just go to the meeting now?" My father looked irritated.

"You haven't changed at all my friend." The white haired man said.

"Neither have you." I heard my father mumbled.

"Well then, here." I looked at the thing that Jiraya- sama gave to me. It was his credit card. "Go and have some fun, my treat." Then he winked at me.

"Are you really going to give that to a child?" I looked at my father and frowned. I was going to give the card back to Jiraya-sama but he stopped me.

"I trust that you raised her well enough to handle money, don't you?" I looked at the white haired man and he smiled at me. "Keep it. You can use it for whatever you want." I smiled back at him. He may be a bit creepy but he sure is nice. I then looked at my father and he seemed angry.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. But I expect you to be home before I get there." I was shocked. I never thought anyone could get my father this angry.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Why don't you two accompany Hinata." Fugaku-san said.

"Sure thing!"Naruto then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the limo, Sasuke walking behind. When we were in the limo Naruto was so excited. He kept on looking out the window every time he thought he saw something interesting.

"Calm down dobe." That was the first time I herd Sasuke talked. I looked at Naruto as he slumped down in his seat.

"Come on Sasuke. It's been five whole years since we were in Japan. You have to be at least a little excited."

"Well I'm not." Naruto pouted in defeat. I smiled a little at his childish actions.

"You've b-been to Japan before?" Having a conversation with at least one of them would be nice.

"Oh yeah! We've been here since we were born, but we moved to the states when we were twelve."

"That's very interesting." I don't know why but it is very comfortable talking to Naruto. "So you and Sasuke were childhood friends?"

"Heck yeah! You should have seen that teme when we were younger. He was such a loner before- OW!" Naruto yelled when a shoe hit his head.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said with an angry voice. I guess he doesn't like talking about his past. "You really shouldn't be so open about your past." I felt guilty. If I didn't ask the question in the first place, then probably Naruto wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Please don't blame Naruto. I w-was the one who a-asked him q-questions."Sasuke gave me an icy glare.

"Eh Hinata, don't mind him. He's always like that." For the rest of the ride I was quiet, making sure I didn't say anything to offend them. I asked them if we could go to my house first so that I could dress out of my kimono. Well Naruto said yes and Sasuke didn't really care. When we arrived to my house Hanabi was there with a wide grin on her face.

"You know Hinata, I always liked your taste in men." My face turned beet red.

"Hanabi!"

"I'm just messing with you. So why are you home early?"

"Father said it was alright to leave the meeting."

"Well if dad says so. So tell me. Who are they" Hanabi pointed to the two guys behind me.

"Oh right! This is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

"So would you and your two new boyfriends like to go to the mall with me?" I tried to ignore her comment but I couldn't hide my blush. I asked them if they would like to go to the mall. Naruto said yes and Sasuke just shrugged. Once I got dressed we went straight to the mall. We went to a few shops and Hanabi bought some things. Naruto kept on talking about his adventures in America. Sasuke was besides Naruto to hit him if he said anything to embarrass him or scoffed if Naruto was 'exaggerating' the truth a bit. We finally stop to get something to eat.

"And I was like, bring it on suckers, then I beat them all senseless." Naruto said doing a heroic pose as me and Hanabi clapped.

"Yeah right. The only one who was beaten senseless was you when that guy hit you in the back of the head. You were lucky I was there to help you or who knows what would have happen to you." Hanabi laughed and Naruto looked like he was about to kill Sasuke.

"N-n-naruto! It's alright! Th-that guy d-did a sneak attack. So it was a foul. Right?" I said trying to console Naruto.

"Ya see that Sasuke. A foul so I didn't really lose."

"Oh sure. You just got knocked out. That makes perfect sense."

"Why I oughta"

"So this is what you've been doing in your dad's 'meetings' huh Hinata?" We all looked to see who said that and we saw Temari and everyone else.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't put any sasuhina yet. But depending if I get enough reviews I might put some in the next chapter. **


End file.
